


Give Me Love.

by dylanowoah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylanowoah/pseuds/dylanowoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just read this. It's sad man. But you'll love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Love.

**Author's Note:**

> "And that I'll fight my corner, and maybe tonight I'll call ya, after my blood, turns into alcohol. No, I just wanna hold ya."
> 
> Ed Sheeran "Give Me Love"

Lydia was in the middle of a Stiles and Malia fight. What else is knew? They called her up in the middle of the damn night to have her explain or discuss—whatever she doesn't care— something to Malia. She hates Malia, so why would she ever wanna talk to her? Especially in the middle of the night. Whatever, she's annoyed, end of story.

She has her phone resting on her shoulder, as she's rolling her eyes endlessly. Listening to the two idiots yell and bicker. Why the hell don't they just break up already? She thinks.

More importantly why does she care if they fight? She doesn't.

So she does what anyone else would have done. Hang up.

She plugged her phone back in and drifted off.

-

An hour or so later, her phone is blowing up. The vibration is what woke her, she turned in on silent so they wouldn't call back.

Lydia figured it was them, only to find an unfamiliar number plastered across her screen. "Hello?" Her voice ruff from sleep.

"Lydia Martin?" A mans voice thundered through the phone, sending a wave a shock down her spin.

"Speaking." Sirens wailing in the distance. She swallowed hard, preparing for whatever it is the man has to say.

"We need you to come down to Beacon Memorial, its urgent."

"What! Why!" She rose up in bed getting whiplash as she did. All she heard through the phone was the line cut off.

She groaned half-scared-half-annoyed. Who the hell is in the hospital, not her mom, her mom is asleep.

She got dressed as quick as she could and grabbed her car keys and busted through the front door.

The drive to the hospital was quick and painful.

She took a deep breath and walked through the automatic doors of the hospital, and slowly trudged up to the front desk, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she walked.

The lady sitting behind the desk had a look on her face, almost like she'd recognized Lydia. "Lydia Martin?"

Lydia furrowed her brows and tilted her head slightly. "Yea?"

She had worry in her voice. The hospital was surprisingly quiet though, all that was to listen to was the beeping of various machines, she even heard Scott's mom in the distance, she wondered why she was still here, had it been so late?

Suddenly everything went totally still, Lydia heard silent yelling. Is that possible? She looked up at the lady, who wasn't there. She looked to the clock mounted on the wall, it didn't tick. Her head turned in slow motion, she saw several guys ramming through the doors with a stretcher. Her shoulders sank to the ground, as well as her mouth, but she caught it by covering it.

The man on the stretcher was so bloody he was almost undefinable, but she knew that nose anywhere. They stopped for a few seconds for something Lydia didn't care. She knew who was on that stretcher. She ran up to it and caught the hand that fell. And he gripped it tight."Stiles!"

"Ma'am we need to get him into surgery right now!" A paramedic yelled to Lydia. She almost didn't hear him, shocked as to why they started wheeling him away, her fingers glided past his, hoping for a few more seconds just to hold it.

The paramedics yelling calmed as the elevators doors closed, but the echoes in her mind stuck. Replaying the silent moans from Stiles, her heart broke.

Now all she could do was wait. Lydia doesn't even know what happened, but judging the amount of blood on him, car wreck. Worry hit her like a truck.(ironic?) What is he dies? She'd never get to tell him. Tell him what she'd always wanted to tell him, something, she's sure he's dying to hear. Something he probably would never hear come out of her mouth.

Lydia hadn't even noticed Melissa pushing her to a chair in the waiting room she was so caught up in her own thoughts. She sat with a soft thud, and looked up and watched Melissa walk off. Not long after she drowned in her own thoughts and tears.

-

Lydia jerked herself awake, probably minutes later, probably more. The sun was shinning through the glass doors, so more. She wiggled her eyebrows, widening her eyes trying to shake off the sleep. She stretched hard and wide, then she felt someone next to her. "Sheriff, Hi." She rejoiced.

He half-smiled. She knew he was just as upset as she was, if not more.

"Heard anything?"

Sheriff shook his head.

Lydia sighed loudly. The Sheriff sensed her tenseness, maybe, he got up and walked off. Great. Now she's alone again. He probably felt awkward. They've never really talked, like ever. Only when Stiles and Lydia fell asleep after studying and kicked her out. Never pleasant. Not that it mattered, they never did anything, he's with Malia.

She got irritated that she was even thinking about her right now, she also wondered why she wasn't here? Did she even know? Probably not, she's probably too busy leaving the pack behind. Or learning how to apply mascara.

The Sheriff came back moments later with a hand perched out in front of him. Lydia took it and he led them to the elevator and up to the seventh floor. He whispered a room number and left.

"That was weird." She mumbled.

Lydia walked to the room he told her, and she hesitantly opened the door. It was a dark, cold room. Lydia heard a breathing machine pumping up and down. Once the light from the hallway caught up with the door, she saw Stiles laying in the bed, peacefully. She let out a breath of air she must have been holding.

Sheriff walked up with a cup of water in his hand and held it out for Lydia.

"They don't think he's going to make it." His words were raspy, and cold.

Tears formed in her eyes, falling one by one. She took the water, hopping the relieve some of the dryness in her throat. "Can I-uh." She swallowed.

He caught on and left.

Lydia licked her lips, preparing for what she was about to do. She pulled the leather white chair up to the bed side, and reached for his hand that was lying on his stomach. There was an IV in his arm, and an oximeter attached to the end of his finger. She ran the pads of her fingers up and down his arm. She felt her heart rate pick up as she did. "Okay." She laughed softly. "Calm down, he's unconscious." She whispered to herself. "Alright." She spoke, almost as if she was trying to convince herself to do something. Silence never seemed so loud.

"I have to tell you something. I may never get the chance to tell you this so here it goes." She pretended he could hear her, even though he couldn't. "I know I may act like a bitch, I may act like you don't mean anything to me, I know I ignore you sometimes, but Stiles." Swallowing was almost impossible. "I love you, I love you so much. In a way, I can't describe, when I see you with her, I can't stand it, you could do so much better you know that, you may not believe it but I do." She rambled. "I also want to say thank you, thank you for, protecting me, caring for me, loving me. Not giving up on me, no one has ever treated me the way you do. I can't even talk, I'm just rambling I just want to make this as totally not cliche as possible, but I think you get the jist." She got up to walk off, but something stopped her.

His hand gripped hers, and she looked at him, he had on a smirk so big and wide, she could almost hear it.

"I knew it."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave Kudos and Comments! follow me on IG; dylanowoah_ and wattpad catherinefloyd


End file.
